Primary Weapons
Primary Weapons are ranged weapons in Zombie Rush. Almost all of the primary weapons are guns, except for weapons such as the Bow. Weapons The pistol is a weapon, often semi-automatic, that can deal moderate damage with good accuracy. Shotgun The shotgun is a weapon that fires multiple pellets and is usually semi-automatic. The closer the target is to the wielder, the more damage can be done, as damage is split between each pellet. Sub Machine Gun (SMG) The SMG is a weapon that can fire extremely quick, and is less accurate at longer ranges. The shots fired often deal little damage, but makes up for it with the rate of fire. SMGs are often automatic. Assault Rifle (AR) The Assault Rifle is a weapon that has a moderate rate of fire, and accurate bullets. ARs are often fully automatic. Sniper Rifle/Marksman Rifle Sniper Rifles and Marksman rifles are weapons that are either bolt action or semi-automatic. Each fire one shot per fire and deal extremely high damage. The cooldown for each shot is often moderately long. Bow The Bow is a weapon that requires a short cooldown and charge-up time. Unlike other weapons, it forces the wielder to pull back the string and fire, instead of merely clicking. Machine Gun/Minigun The Machine Gun and Minigun are fast-firing weapons with often little damage. There is often an extremely short cooldown between shots. List of Primary Weapons * Pistol - Level 1 * Shotgun - Level 5 * SMG - Level 15 * Assault Rifle - Level 20 * Sniper - Level 30 * Bow - Level 45 * Laser Pistol - Level 55 * Laser Rifle - Level 70 * Mars Blaster - Level 80 * Space Pirate Gun - Level 90 * Party Rocker - Level 100 * Super Freeze Ray - Level 125 * Ghost Blaster - Level 140 * Laser Sniper - Level 160 * Luger - Level 175 * Sterling - Level 200 * Trench Gun - Level 215 * M1 Garand - Level 230 * Ego Expander - Level 245 * Laser Robot-Dance Gun - Level 260 * Purple Laser Rifle - Level 275 * Sviper - Level 290 * Pigs Boson - Level 300 * Tarydium Pistol - Level 333 * Zapper - Level 345 * Tesla Electric Gun - Level 360 * Shrink Ray - Level 375 * Freeze Ray - Level 400 * TX08 - Level 425 * Atmoblaster - Level 450 * Golden Pistol - 10,000 Kills * Lava Gun - Level 465 * Reapers Void - Level 500 * Alien Raygun - Level 525 * Super Disruptor - Level 550 * Pew Pew Gun - Level 575 * Eclectic Rifle - Level 600 * Scatter Blaster - Level 625 * Blaster Gun - Level 650 * Hot Chocolate Gun - Level 675 * Heat Launcher - Level 700 * Gatling Laser - Level 725 * Fire Blaster - Level 750 * Ice Cannon - Level 775 * Dark Matter Pistol - Level 800 * Flak Cannon - Level 850 * Blue Minigun - Level 900 * Splitter - Level 950 * Hair Dryer - Level 1000 * Revolver - Primary Pack #1 * Laser SMG - Primary Pack #1 * Red Laser - Primary Pack #1 * Flintlock - Primary Pack #2 * Overseer Bow - Primary Pack #2 * Tri Shot - Primary Pack #2 * Steam Gun - Primary Pack #3 * Blue Blast - Primary Pack #3 * Green Phaser - Primary Pack #3 * IRPR - Primary Pack #4 * Shock Rifle - Primary Pack #4 * Stinger Minigun - Primary Pack #4 * Mystery Pistol - Primary Pack #5 * Mystery Shotgun - Primary Pack #5 * Mystery SMG - Primary Pack #5 * Mystery Assault Rifle - Primary Pack #5 * Cool Laser Gun - Primary Pack #6 * Dance Ray - Primary Pack #6 * Railgun - Primary Pack #6 * Rainbow Rhythm Revolvers - Rainbow Rhythm Revolvers (Gamepass) * Mystery Sniper - Mystery Sniper (Gamepass) * Rainbow SMGS- Rainbow SMGS (Gamepass) Category:Weaponry